


Animal control

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Mia trying to get animals into the house gets out of control.
Relationships: Oliver Queen and Sara Lance and Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Animal control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Two and Half Men and Aragorn II Elessar's one-shot "Laurel the babysitter"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel was going down the corridor before she saw seagulls on the balcony outside. Laurel sighed and scared them off before Laurel entered the living room, where Mia was watching a cartoon.

"Mia." Laurel called.

Mia instantly turned off the TV and looked like if she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "It was on when I came in."

Laurel sighed as she sat next to her. "Look, we don't feed the seagulls because then they're not going to leave and they leave crap all over the place. And we don't leave the doors and windows open, because then we get all kinds of bugs and crap flying inside the house."

"OK." Mia nodded.

Laurel shook her head. "No, no. Don't just say 'OK', Mia. This isn't an adult lecturing a kid and telling her what to do. We're just two girls agreeing to how to live together. Understand? We're good?"

"Yeah." Mia nodded.

"Is everything OK?" Sara asked as she entered.

"We're good."

"We're good." Laurel and Mia said in unison.

"Was she watching TV again?" Sara asked.

"No." Laurel lied and winked at Mia, who smiled.

"OK, I'm gonna pick Daddy at work and we'll be here in a moment, OK? Be nice, Mia." Sara kissed Mia on her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom." Mia smiled as Sara left.

* * *

Laurel was at her desk, working on some paperwork as she saw Mia with a bag of bread. "What are you doing, Mia, what is it?"

"Just a little bread." Mia said.

Laurel sighed. "Please, tell me you're not feeding the seagulls again." She heard chirping and sighed.

"OK." Mia shrugged.

Laurel groaned, getting up and going to Mia's bedroom. "Mia, I swear, I am losing my patience and this is the last time—" She stopped, with her eyes wide as she saw the bedroom full of seagulls as she gulped. "Yikes!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Aunt Laurel!" Mia pleaded, remorseful.

Laurel was dialing a number as she glared at Mia. "Not a word." She put the phone to her ear. "Animal control. A flock of seagulls is in my place. I don't know how they got in." She groaned.

"I'm sorry—" Mia shut up upon noticing Laurel's glare, not wanting to test her further and ran to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow? I want them out of my place today!" Laurel snapped, hanging up and groaning, when Oliver and Sara entered.

"Hey. Is everything OK?" Oliver asked.

"Mia." Laurel said, her tone forcingly calm as they sighed.

"What did she do?" Sara asked, dreading of what she did.

"Let me show you." Laurel smirked, accompanying them to the bedroom and shoving them both in, locking the door from outside.

"Oh, my God!" Sara screamed, banging the door, while Laurel heard the seagulls chirping.

"Laurel! Open the door! Right now!" Oliver shouted.

"Your daughter got them into my house, you two get them out!" Laurel called.

"Laurel! Open the door!" Sara banged on the door.

* * *

Sara was brushing the feathers off her clothes. "Not funny, Laurel."

"Depends on what side of the door you're on." Laurel shrugged.

"Look, we're sorry the birds got into your house but they'll leave, when they get hungry." Oliver assured before he coughed out feathers from his mouth, looking disgusted.

"Well, we need a bait." Laurel said.

* * *

Oliver was outside with a bucket of fishes, while Laurel and Sara were inside with raincoats on and with fishes in their hands.

"Bait them out. Ready?" Laurel asked.

"Ready." Sara nodded.

Sara opened the door as they ran in and threw the fishes out the window and the seagulls flew out.

* * *

"The room is cleaned and no more seagulls." Laurel sighed in relief.

"Mia, you have limited TV time for a month and half of your dolls are going to be hidden as a punishment." Sara said.

"That's not fair." Mia protested.

* * *

Mia was in her room, eating her sandwich, sulking before she heard low growls. Mia looked inside a hole and saw a badger. "Hey. Are you hungry?"

Unknowing to Mia, outside the hole was a badger's nest and she was giving them a way in for more food and the adults were certainly not going to be happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, poor Oliver, Sara and Laurel. * chuckles *
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
